Decieved Souls
by SquirrelFreak
Summary: Sango has a relationship with Sesshoumaru! which doesn't make the inuyasha gang too happy when the find out... SO READ IT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS! xD
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha and the gang were walking through the forest. Sango looked right, then left, then right again. She quickly dashed into the forest, Away from the group. She took off her kimono, and revealed her Fighting outfit. But except pink, it was Dark Red. Sango grinned. She walked through the forest, and came to the western lands. She kept walking. She stopped. _I sense a demon nearby.. Perhaps it is Sesshoumaru.._ She thought to herself. She started walking again. Rin came running from a hillside. "Sango! Sango!" She shouted. Rin stopped at the foot of the hill as Sango walked over to her. "Lord Sesshoumaru has been waiting for Sango! Rin said she saw Sango and went to check it out! And Rin was right!" She smiled, and grabbed Sango's hand. Sango nodded. Rin dragged Sango up the mountain, where Sesshoumaru, and Naraku sit, talking to each other. "Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin brought Sango!" She squealed walking up to him. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at Rin, then to Sango. "Good job Rin." He looked twards Jaken. "Jaken, look after Rin. Go." he said, as Rin and Jaken walked off. He sat back down, and motioned for Sango to sit beside him. She sat down beside him, as she curled her legs. She laid her head on his shoulder as He slid an arm aroun her. Naraku coughed once, Sango shifted her gaze twards Naraku. "Hmmhm.. I heard you had the power to change Humans into demons, am I right?" She asked. Naraku nodded. "Indeed, I do." He smiled, although his smile was unable to be seen through his monkey suit. "So, do you think you could change Sango into a dog demon?" Sesshoumaru asked, after a moment of silence. Sango shifted her position, and sat Indian style. "Yes, I believe I could." Sesshoumaru smiled. _Damn.. He looks hott when he smiles.._ Sango thought. "Yes, We've been allies long enough. And Friends." Naraku said, Peering at Sango and Sesshoumaru. Naraku, searched in his robes. "Aha.." He said. He pulled out a glass vial, full of a purple potion. He handed it to Sango. "Drink half this vial to become half-demon. Drink the whole vial to become a whole demon." Sango nodded. She clutched it in her hand, as she placed it in her Training outfit's pocket. "Exactly two hours after you drink the potion, will you turn into a demon. Make sure you stay away from the puny Inuyasha and his idiotic gang. For you shall be weak until the next day." Sango nods again. Sesshoumaru embraces her with one arm. "I am tired of living a secret relationship with my Sesshoumaru. We've been going at it for A whole year. Without the idiotic ones knowing." Naraku raised an eyebrow. "About a year ago, didn't you love Miroku?" He asked. Sango coughed. "I was with him for about a month.. Then he cheated on me, for that wench Kagome.. Then we broke up. But ooh.. How I enjoyed watching Inuyasha beat Miroku senseless. That was indeed a happy day. She smiled.

**Back At The Inu Gang**

Miroku looks backwards, "Hey, where's Sango gone?" Inuyasha sniffs the air. "Gah! She must've dwadled in the forest somewhere!" _Geeze.. I'm worried about Sango.. Ever since I cheated on her, and Kilala died.. She hasn't been the same.. Its like.. She has a big secret, that she is trying to keep from us.. Bah! That can't be true!_ Miroku thought to himself. "I think we should stop and wait." Kagome said. "Maybe she's visiting Kilala's grave.. She usualy stays there for about three hours." "Yeah, Kagome's right." Shippo chimed in. "Feh! If you ask me she cares a litte but too much about that creature!" Inuyasha snorted. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" "araaagh!" Inuyasha fell on his face. "What the hell was that for Kagome? Ya trying to kill me?" He gets up and yells. Kagome sighs. "Will they ever grow up?" Shippo asked Miroku. "No, I do not think so.." He replied. Shippo sighed.

**Back To Sango.**

"I will be back, some other day." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru and Sango nodded as Naraku disappeared. Sango leaned into Sesshoumaru. "One last kiss before I turn into a demon?" Sango said looking at him. Sesshoumaru picked her up and placed her in front of himself. He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Yes, such beauty. You might not look the same as a demon." They both leaned in, as their lips brushed against each others. Sango's tongue rubbed against his bottom lip, then pleaded for entrance. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth as Sango's tongue slipped in. Their tongues rubbed against each other as, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist, as Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. Sango broke the kiss, as she sat there in his lap. "I must go, now. I will be back tommorrow by making the excuse of going to Kilala's grave."

Sesshoumaru nodded. Sango got up, and walked back the way she came. She walked through the forest, and picked up her Kimono. She slipped it on over her uniform. She slipped her boomerang around her back, as she walked back the way the group did. She saw Kagome and started jogging twards the group. "Hey guys!" She shouted. Miroku looked back at her. "There she is!" Kagome said. "I could've told ya that.." snorted Inuyasha. "Sango!" Shippo squealed. "Hey Shippo!" She said as she slowed to a walk. She sat down by the fire.


	2. Trensformation

**Part Two**

"So where've you been?" Inuyasha snorted. "I was visiting Kilala's grave.. Tomorrow I am going to be there for about 2 in a half hours.. Please wait here for me." Miroku raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha sniffed Sango. Sango smacked him. "Don't sniff me!" Inuyasha growled. "I smell Sesshoumaru on you!" He spat.

"What?" Sango said, "He's all over you!" he jumped backwards. "Inuyasha I-" Miroku interrupted "Sango would never do something like that. Perhaps she was being controlled by one of Naraku's demons." Kagome and Shippo nodded. "Indeed!" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled. "You've been acting weird Sango.. Don't let me catch Sesshoumaru's scent on you again!" He jumped into a tree and sat there. Sango turned to Miroku. "Thanks, for covering me." Sango said. Miroku smiled. "My pleasure." He slid his arm behind her and rubbed her butt. Sango twitched. She got up and smacked him across the face. "This is why I broke up with you! You do that do any girl you meet! You're a womanizer! That's all you'll ever be! Go away!" She said walking into the forest.

She walked twards where her and Sesshoumaru were. "He's the cause! He's the one that made Kilala…" Sango stopped at a rock, and cried, long and hard. "First my brother Kohaku, and then Kilala… Then my two ONCE best friends deceived me!" The wiped her nose, as she took off her Kimono. "No more Miss Nice Sango!" She said narrowing her eyes. She pulled out the potion and drank the whole bottle at once. She walked west twards Sesshoumaru's castle. She saw Sesshoumaru sensed her coming. He walked over to her, as she walked to him. They embraced there for a few moments. Then she let Sesshoumaru go. "Aaagh…" She said. "Its happening.. I drank the potion.. and… now.. I'm changing."

She held her stomach as she fell to the ground in a huddled position. She got a pain. Like fire. More than fire. Like something has awoken inside her… She glowed a blue as she screamed out in pain Only her scream wasn't a scream. It was a howl. A howl filled with pain, anger, and hatred. Ears emerged from her ears, as her hair turned a light brown, and her eyes turned green. Her eyes opened up, as her back arched. She looked up into the moon and screamed, her last mortal scream. Tiny fireballs hovered around her, as they engulfed her. "Whoa.." Sesshoumaru gasped. The fire disappeared, as Sango fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her. She was knocked out. He picked her up bridal style. He walked back twards the castle. He walked into the palace, as he walked up into his room, and laid Sango on his bed. Only she wouldn't let go. So he lay down with her, and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep.

Sesshoumaru awoke to having Sango in front of him. He her gently and pulled her close to him. He took in her new scent deeply. He could've sworn he was in heaven.

Sango opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. She lunged backwards and onto the floor, landing on her back feet, and her hands. She looked at herself. "I don't think I'm a dog…" She said. Sesshoumaru gave her a puzzling look. Then he heard a loud rip, as a fuzzy cattail popped out of her uniform. "Darn! Naraku must've given us the wrong vial!" Sango looked at her hand, swaying it and moving it back and forth. "My vision.. 'Tis better, everything.. Is closer.. I can hear, and smell better. She sniffed the air. She jumped on the sides of the bedpost, sniffing the air, on all fours. She hopped onto the next bedpost. "What do you smell, Sango?"

Sesshoumaru asked. She turned to Sesshoumaru with her eyes closed, sniffing. She hopped on the bed, and opened her eyes. She sniffed Sesshoumaru. "I smell you!" she announced. "I never could before! But you have a wonderful scent! I could sit here and sniff you all day long!" She smiled, as cat fangs showed. "Its time. Lets show your friends what you are made of." Sesshoumaru said, an emotionless expression on his face. "Right." Sango agreed. He handed her a cloak. "Put that on." Sango nodded and put it over her fighter's outfit. Sesshoumaru walked downstairs as Sango followed, close behind. Sesshoumaru, picked Sango up bridal style. He sniffed the air. "Can you smell Inuyasha? He has sort of a musty scent." Sango sniffed the air. "That way!" she pointed south. Sesshoumaru started running.

_I wonder what Miroku will say about this.. He might suck me up in his wind tunnel.. What goes on in his wind tunnel.. Do the people who go in ever come out? _Sango thought to herself. She sighed. He set her down. "Now go." He ordered. Sango nodded. She walked out of the coverage of the forest. "Miroku.." She announced, in a velvety voice. "Who-wha?" He said turning around. "Guess who sweet stuff." She said. "Who are you." He said. She walked up to him. She caressed his cheek with one hand. "What'cha don't know wont hurt ya!" Her lips curved upwards into a smile. She kissed his cheek, leaving a red kiss mark. "Come, my rose." Sesshoumaru's voice said, as he emerged from the bushes. Sango back flipped to Sesshoumaru. She purred. "Hmph! I don't know what you're going for Sesshoumaru! But you and your wench wont defeat us!" Inuyasha shouted. "Don't be so sure about that!" Sesshoumaru smirked. He nodded twards Sango. "You may pull down your hood now." He said. _ But I don't look like the old Sango! _Sango min talked to Sesshoumaru. _Just think you're Sango, then your cat ears and tail will vanish. If you think you're a demon, they will reappear. _Sango nodded, and concentrated on being human. She withdrew her hood..


End file.
